


Once Upon a Strange Night

by kryptonianss



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianss/pseuds/kryptonianss
Summary: who is a better remedy than doctor strange himself? reader finds herself battling with her demons in front of the sorcerer one cold winter night.





	1. Chapter 1

The icy weather was hitting my face, giving me goosebumps, making me shiver all over my small figure-- eyes watering up-- teeth chattering. But, I felt so numb to everything around me that I almost didn't care at all. If I died...well, too bad I guess. It was 2 am in New York City, the city was quiet in this time of night especially with this kind of winter weather. Nobody would be that reckless, nobody would be this stupid. I was sitting on the edge of a pearly white fountain, legs crossed, just taking in everything around me. The jazz music echoing throughout the plaza from a small Jazz club nearby that was open until early mornings, the music almost a whisper because of how far I was but clear enough to listen to. The plaza was vacant, no wandering souls-- everyone was indoors...that's what I loved about it. Time for myself, an escape from my constant reality. An escape from my daunting depression and anxiety. Just as I rocked myself swiftly from side to side to the music while my eyes closed, I heard an abrupt grunt in front of me which made me jump, almost fall backwards in to the fountain, thank God my left hand was quick to hold me in place.

 

"what...the..." I hissed, looking up at a large man wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt in front of me, exposing his chest.

 

The man's alcoholic breath traveled to my face as he breathed like some sort of pug gasping for air. "gimme your money now." the man grumbled, quickly, struggling to get his gun from the back of his jeans.

 

"Look," I raised both of my hands up with a sarcastic smile "does it look like I'm carrying anything whatsoever, buddy?" I said, raising an eyebrow his direction.

 

The middle aged man shook his head quickly in a frustrated manner, not believing me and finally gets a hold of his gun and points it at my head. His hand shaking, along with his gun. I smirked at his attempt to scare me, chuckling, I stood up slowly with my hands up-- quickly jerking forward grabbing the nose of the gun and pressing the cold steel against my forehead. The man was shaken up and quite in shock of my actions and just stood there like a statue.

 

Finally. The time has come.

 

All of a sudden a deep voice interrupted our quarrel. "Are we going to have a problem?" a man dressed up in some ancient piece of clothing said, appearing from a dark alley on my left. The mysterious tall man examines the situation in front of him with a worrisome but determined face. A few feet away from me.

 

"Look man," I said as I cock my head in his direction, still holding the gun against my forehead "can't you see I'm trying to--" I got my free arm and drew an imaginary line across my neck, I smirked in his direction. 

 

The tall man was taken aback by what was going, the realization of what I was saying, of what I was trying to do. He carefully took a few steps towards us.

 

"Hey, don't come any--" my demand towards the tall man was all of a sudden interrupted by the thief in front of me gaining control of the gun and smacking the side of it against my right cheek. Making me fall on the cold wet pebblestone floor.

 

"Motherf*cker!" I hissed in pain, messaging my cheek.

 

The thief ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, panting, "Freak!" he screamed at me but not long after the tall man quickly appeared in front of him, transported himself there-- exiting some type of spark induced orb. The thief bumped against the tall mans chest and fell backwards on to the floor. 

 

"what in the world..." I whispered, standing up from the floor, staring in awe. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing before me.

 

The tall man grabbed the thief by his collar, his feet dangling from the floor. 

 

"That's hot" I whispered to myself.

 

I cocked my eyebrow towards them, staring amusingly so.

 

"You really shouldn't of disturbed the young lady." The tall man hissed at the thief struggling in his grasps, his own collar choking him. All of a sudden he made another sparkling orb and throws the man in it. Then closes it with a circular motion done by his hands.

 

I gasped, a little too loud I guess cause as soon as it exited my mouth the man snapped himself out of his anger and cautiously started walking my way. He looked determined but also had worry in his eyes as he approached me. "Are you okay, mam?" he asked softly, looking down at me, making sure to give me space, a few inches apart but still quite close.

 

"Physically or mentally?" I chuckled, not letting him see my real feelings, always using humor as a defense mechanism. But I had a feeling he sees past this whole smart ass act I always put up.

 

"Both." The man slowly approached me, getting closer, trying to study the injury from the gun on my cheek. "You're bleeding. Doesn't seem that bad. Nothing some rubbing alcohol and ice won't fix." he touched the injury with his fingertips, very carefully so. I took notice that his hands were heavily scarred and shook slightly. I wondered what happened to him.

 

I instinctively flinched from his touch and he immediately retractated his shaky hands. "Sorry." he said shaking his head and then looks down at me again, "What did that guy do to you? why were you here alone at this time? and most importantly...why were you encouraging him to...to kill you?" he asked, crossing his arms together, trying to catch my shy eyes, I was looking everywhere else but him. I gotta admit the guy was extremely attractive and his intense blue eyes weren't helping either. 

 

Everything about him was intoxicating. His eyes, height, his very defined cheekbones, the grey hairs around his temples, his overall presence was overwhelming me-- the fact that this random nice handsome.... hunk was worried about me-- looking at me intently, was making cheeks turn a shade of red. 

 

"huh..." I swallowed hard, " I think- I think I should be the one asking the questions! I mean, what the heck did I just see? how did you do all of that? how did you find me? who are you? and where's that asshole you threw in that circle sparkly thing?" I breathed out, trying to catch my breath.

 

The tall man smirked at my behavior, so amused by it, just studying me. "Okay, I'll answer those questions as soon as you let me take care of that injury you have on your face. It can get infected." he said, still with his arms crossed.

 

I was far too curious of what he had to say and explain that I just nodded, finally giving my smart ass attitude a break.

 

He walked with his arms behind his back next to the fountain, "Sit." he gave me a side smile.

 

My cheeks turned even more red at his smile, I looked down and shyly approached him with my lips pressed tightly against each other. Soon as I sit next to him, he made one of those sparkly orbs in front of him, "Just a second, mam." he said while he steps inside the circular sparkling energy, making him disappear in to some room-- which I assumed to be his? He gathered some alcohol and cloth from atop of a cabinet and quickly skipped out of the orb, closing it behind him.

 

"oh yeah" I say raising my eyebrow in amusement, "you got a lot of explaining to do, I sure hope this is my meds messing with me." I crossed my legs, looking up at him.

 

He lets out a deep chuckle that sends shivers down my spine, "Damn you." I said below my breath, frustrated at how much control this magical idiot has over me. I mean, I'm blushing like freaking school girl for goodness sake.

 

"What was that?" he said while sitting next to me. 

 

oh shit. He heard me.

 

Clearing my throat I looked down at my thighs, "Um, nothing, I just hate alcohol." I whispered, clearly lying, clearly flustered by him sitting this close to me.

 

"It doesn't hurt that much. I'm quite used to it being in my line of work, but I promise I'll be as gentle..." he then carefully tilted my chin towards his face, seeing my blushed face, "..as possible." he said, looking in to my eyes, giving me another of those killer smiles that traveled all the way to his eyes.

 

Charming asshole.

 

"Ok bro, but try anything weird and I'll punch you where the light doesn't shine--" Not letting me finish he dabs the cloth with alcohol on my cheek, softly, while still holding my chin with his other free hand. "Gosh, that freaking burns." I hissed, shutting my eyes tightly, "A little warning would've been nice." I breathed out.

 

"Well, I find that being hesitant with patients is not good. Just getting it over with saves the patient stress." He rose his eyebrow at me, still working on my face.

 

"Woah woah, hold up you're a doctor?" I questioned, my eyes grew with curiousness.

 

"Yes, well-- used to be. I got in an accident long ago, it totally destroyed my hands-- as you can see the left over scars and the shaking. Modern medicine couldn't help me at the time, the best professionals couldn't do anything for me. So, I traveled the world, looking for an alternative to save my hands. My hands were my life, what's a surgeons life without his hands? It totally destroyed my hope. Anyways, I finally arrived at Nepal one day and found my salvation." he said, finally finishing with my face, letting his hands drop from my chin and cheek.

 

"and what was your salvation, doc?" I looked up at him, finding him staring at me.

 

He chuckled at my doc reference and goes "The ancient one. A very powerful being that made me see the light, made me see everything-- universes, other dimensions-- taught me how to use the energy of other dimensions, taught me how to become master of the mystic arts. Which explains, energy orbs you saw earlier. I know it's hard to take in all of this information, but it's very real. My duty is to protect this world and others that we can't see, physically. To protect your reality." he said, pointing at me.

 

I took in a deep breath cause, quite frankly, heck yes that was a whole lot things to take in. I mean, mystic arts? other dimensions? was having a hard time wrapping my head around this stuff. "Right, that's a mouthful, doc. Don't know if I'll sleep tonight." I nervously laughed, scratching the back of my neck.

 

"Nobody accepts this type of information like cake, takes time." he reassured me, trying to meet my eyes that kept going down to my lap.

 

"What happened to Mr. Thief who couldn't pull the trigger by the way?" I suddenly asked.

 

"Oh yeah, that dirt bag, left him falling for a few minutes" he stood up, doing the same circular motion-- making the sparkling orb but above of him. All of a sudden the portal opens a few feet above the ground, the thief yelling and finally hitting the ground in front the tall man. 

 

"Now, I would usually beat the living daylights out of you for doing what you did but I'm just going to drop you off at the nearest jail cell." He then kicked the thief on his back, "Sorry, I couldn't contain myself." he said sternly. The thief backed away from him panting, with fear in his eyes of what he just experienced. 

 

"What-- what are you?" he breathed out, making distance between him and the sorcerer. 

 

"Your doom." The sorcerer then makes a portal behind the thief and he unknowingly falls in to it, yelling.

 

At this moment I felt so intimidated, I didn't know whether to run out of this cold plaza to my house or tell him to propose to me. My face once again, was bright red and I tried to hide it by looking down at my thighs...once again, as he walked to me.

 

" Anything interesting on that lap of yours? it isn't gonna run away." he smirked at me, knowing the clear affect he had on me. Before I could even open my mouth at his teasing he interrupts me, "Anyways, I answered your questions, now its time for you to answer mine." the sorcerer stands before me, crossing him arms looking down at me with a face that screamed sympathy and worry. I slowly raised my head looking up at him in my sitting position, trying to put on a brave face.

 

I rolled my eyes and heavily sighed, giving in, "Ok, what do you want to know?" I said, resting my face on my palm.

 

"Why are you here alone at this time a night? in this weather? Why were you asking that-- that dirt bag to...to shoot you?" the last few words came out like he was chewing on nails, hurting him.

 

"Well Doc--" I get interrupted.

 

"My name's Stephen Strange, people call me Doctor Strange, but you can call me Stephen, Ms...?" Stephen paused, raising his eyebrow down at me, asking for a name.

 

"Its- its Trinity." I whispered shyly, rubbing my left arm with my right. "Anyways, STEPHEN, I like going out at this time of the night, makes me feel at peace. Everything's quiet nothing is hectic. And the weather is no biggie bro, I'm so numb I couldn't care less about it. As for wanting him to do IT...ask my depression. Being depressed makes people impulsive." I shrugged my shoulders.

 

Next thing he does is unexpected, he squatted in front of me, finally at my eye level. "Look, Trinity. " he breathed out, staring at me intently, "when I lost function of my hands, when I lost all hope of ever regaining the normality of them again, when there was nobody who could help me...I wen't through an intense depressive period. I used to be-- used to be quite an egotistical asshole who didn't care much for others." Stephen said, shaking his head at such horrible trait, "I valued my rep more than anything in the medical field, fed off people's expectations of me. I was so far up my own behind that I didn't care how I came off to others. So, when I got everything that defined me as a person and surgeon... abruptly taken away by an accident...my rep, my hands ect. I hated myself. Grew a beard, didn't care for myself, I had zero hope. Until of course, TIME passed and the universe had other plans for me. Everything takes time and nothing really is "permanent", everything is in constant movement. What I'm trying to get at is... it doesn't matter how hard times seem right now, things will pass for better or for worse but just know that you are not alone. You'll never be alone. You have no idea how strong you are, your brave face despite everything... says it all." he said, then swiftly putting a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

 

I obviously froze in place, time stopped and I got a knot in my throat. Nobody has ever talked to me like this, in such a reassuring manner. Usually when I expressed my mental health people shrugged it off or just looked at me weird. Nobody has ever taken me seriously and in this moment right here...I felt so understood. I wasn't shamed, wasn't judged, wasn't ridiculed but instead was received with opens arms and supported. 

 

"um" I pulled my shirts collar, trying to get my nervousness and flattery under wraps. "Thank you. You- you have no idea how much that made my night. Nobody has ever been this supportive." I grumbled, looking down at my lap.

 

Stephen removed his hand from my shoulder and placed it under my chin, cautiously so, "You're absolutely welcome, Trinity. You just gained a once in a life time sorcerer supporter." He chuckled, tilting my head up at him. 

 

I chuckled along with him, butterflies exploded in my stomach as he held my chin. I couldn't believe this was all happening. A sorcerer? who does magic stuff SAVED me and then gave me the most beautiful pep talk of my life.

 

"Stephen?" I suddenly asked, nervously.

 

"Yes?" he cocked his eyebrows at me, his eyes so bright.

 

"how did you find me?" I questioned, rubbing my arm.

 

Stephen let go of my chin and stood up again, smirking, "Honestly, I needed a break from the place I have to solely guard. Needed some fresh air so I headed out to this empty quiet plaza and saw you from afar sitting alone and a random drunk approaching you so...I stepped in. Not to mention, that stunning face caught my attention." he scratched his neck, looking briefly down at his feet then up at me again.

 

"Oh." I simply said, understanding. Suddenly, I remember it's too late now, even for me, so I stood up quickly. "I have to go Stephen, thank you for everything. Truly. Even though I don't deserve it." I played with my hands.

 

He quickly stepped forward, looking down at me. "On the contrary, you deserve everything, Trinity." he said, his voice so deep, sending yet again shivers down my spine. 

 

"What makes you say that?" I questioned, looking up at his eyes.

 

"Absolutely everything, everything around me, everything that you are." he whispered, inches away from me.

 

I blushed very noticeably, "Thanks for boosting my confidence dude, damn you for making me all red." I hissed, playfully so.

 

He chuckled again, making my legs feel like jelly. 

 

"I wanna see you again, Ms. Trinity" he says seriously now, putting a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Cup of tea this weekend? Meet me here. I swear, I know this place where they make the greatest tea of all time." he said, his eyes full of hopefulness. 

 

I bite my lip, shyly, "Sounds like a plan, Doc." I chirped.

 

And in this moment, happiness was clouding me. A rarity, which I now came addicted to.


	2. Relentless Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. This fic, especially this chapter contains strong MI descriptions. I want to start off by saying that the original character's MIs are influenced by my personal MIs. So in no way I'm appropriating MI or romaticizing it. Through the original character (Trinity) I want to explain and describe the best I can what I go through daily, my struggle, everyone is different though. I find comfort in HC-ing fictional characters with my MIs, perhaps even Strange sometimes. So if you feel uncomfortable with how graphically I will portray MI throughout this fic then this is not something for you. I don't wanna trigger or make anyone feel uncomfortable, so please, if you already don't like what I'm saying please do what's best for YOU. I want fellow people with MI to relate, to find some type of common ground with me through this characters constant relentless struggle with MI. MI is a serious thing that doesn't just vanish-- it will keep bugging you, I wanna show this in this fic. I also wanna show character growth with her, I wanna see her find healthy ways of coping with it and eventually get a firm grasp on it. Hope you enjoy.

But of course, the happiness didn't last. It never does. Days passed by and the light that was ignited in me from that night faded. It's not much the fact that he didn't show up that weekend, it has to do more with the fact that this is what mental illness is and it is a daunting reality I have to face. Some people get better, see the light again but mine always comes and gradually fades. He was charming, caring, too good to be true and I guess I was caught in the moment-- caught in that fantasy of someone maybe liking me. Depression and anxiety work very hard to cloud my rationality-- make me paranoid. My depersonalization makes me reckless, in times of desperation of trying to feel something-- trying to feel grounded to this Earth I hurt myself to see if I can snap myself out of it. All these labels to describe what I feel all the time, some people find labels not necessary but honestly I find comfort in them, knowing that these are actual MIs that people have and that I'm not alone. That's how I come in terms with them, hate them with every fiber in my being but accepting what you have is a step in the right direction in making yourself a better person. --- I was sitting alone in a local cafe after I finished with work. The whole place was quiet and it was so peaceful, the place was small and tidy. Whispers heard from afar in other seating booths, the dim lights from above their tables lightly reflecting their features-- some sipping their drinks some on their laptops. This is something I like to do often after a long day of just listening to entitled customers scream in my ear about not having enough ketchup in their hamburgers, this was the total opposite of that. I'm a college student but I work part-time in a fast food place and honestly I hate it. Everything that I despise about humanity can be found in a fast food place, especially that one. The entitlement, the rudeness, the selfishness, the-- the void they have for basic human decency and understanding the pressure employees are in constantly. Not everyone is like that of course but it can sure feel like that. I was sipping on a hot chocolate, deep in my thoughts about work and my classes until someone knocked on the wooden table in front of me with their fist. Snapping out of my thoughts, I annoyingly looked up, cocking an eyebrow up. The dirty blonde that took my order at the counter was smiling down at me, shyly so.

 

 "huh..." I said, way longer than intended.

 

 "oh yes um, hi! my name's David." the dirty blonde, waved at me.

 

 Scratching my neck, I put my cup on the table not knowing where this was going. "Yes, you took my order," I said, avoiding his gaze.

 

 There was a pause between us, and he kept smiling, the freckles around his cheeks moving up with it, honestly he was annoying me cause he wasn't getting to the point. "Look, huh, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to-- um, maybe have a coffee with me? Like not here of course, somewhere else." he giggled nervously, rubbing his pale arms with random reddish blushes on them.

 

 "Look huh, David right?" I said, flattered, "You seem like a nice fella, but I really am not looking to be in a relationship right now. Too busy." I shrugged my shoulders. His shy boyish facade fell right after. His eyebrows furrowed, in complete shock almost as to my answer.

 

  _oh boy... don't tell me he's one of those conceited douchebags that get every girl they walk up--_

 

 My inner monologue was interrupted by his outrage to my answer, "Why not?!" he said in a high screechy voice, putting his hands on his hips.

 

  _He is..._

 

 I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my remaining hot chocolate, trying to calm down at this man-child in front me throwing a tantrum. "Didn't I just tell you why, buddy? Perhaps, you don't own a box of q-tips home and don't clean your clogged ass ears." I hissed, almost slamming my empty cup on the wooden table. "Douchebags aren't my type, move along man." I crossed my legs, crossing my arms. Trying to retain my anger.

 

 The man was taken aback, but not mad-- almost amused? a few customers were looking our way, curiously trying to figure out what was going in the opposite end of the small place. "Oh really?" the blonde chuckles, "What's your type then?" he said, crossing his arms.

 

 

 "Eh, something along the lines of... mystical, tall, dark-haired sorcerer with blue eyes." I blurted out, surprising myself in the process. My eyes grew big and my ears turned red as if he were standing in front of me. I played it off though, hopefully he didn't notice.

 

 

"Is that so?" the blonde raised an eyebrow, amusingly so. "Quite the imagination you have." he chuckled. But what he said next was the totally unexpected, "Look huh" he played nervously with the edges of his apron, "perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I was a douchebag. I'm sorry." David said, dropping his head and avoiding my gaze. It's almost as if this conceited jerk really meant it?

 

 

 "Yeah, you're one of the biggest douchebags I've met." I chuckled lightly, not knowing his true intentions, "Look, I don't know where this is going, what's your angle?" I said, crossing my arms in suspicion.

 

 

He took the chair on the opposite side of the table and sat down, gently so. "No- nothing I swear. I know I'm a jerk alright? It's just that...no girl has ever turned me down so I was quite take back. I'm a conceited guy, I guess. I've seen you come in here for a while now, I always thought you were cute. With every girl I've asked out I've never felt nervous but with you-- I-- I actually felt very nervous. " he scratched his chin.

 

 

Once again, I didn't know how to reply or react to this. This is the second time a guy has spilled his feelings for me and honestly these days are just getting weirder and weirder. Like, people are out here liking me? I just randomly tried to deflect my emotions and flattery with a meme , "OH HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED!" I blurted out, he looked at me with a confused face, wondering what that even meant and why I said it in such a high pitch voice. "It's- it's a meme . The Jonas Brothers one. The video-- nevermind." I huffed out, giving up on trying to explain stan culture to locals.

 

 I was trying to avoid confrontation about his feelings towards me because honestly I didn't know what to do or say. All of this honesty and crap caught me off-guard . Also, did I say no one ever asks me out? yeah. Only Stephen kind of did? and his ass didn't show up on me, so, I mean, whatever. Plus, it was a weird night to be honest...asking me out? sorcery? getting held at gun point? too much. I'm pretty mad at him, I actually liked him. Fell so fast and hard for this random magical guy I met one cold night. I hate myself for actually thinking he "liked" me. Bet it was all an act.

 

 I was so in to thought and angry at him that my eyebrows were furrowing and I forgot all about the blonde sitting in front of me.

 

 David coughed, snapping me out of my overthinking brain. "Yeah, I actually know of the meme or the video or whatever. It's quite funny, I just didn't get it at first." David said smiling. His smile was actually so pleasant . I found myself staring, so I looked down at my empty cup.

 

 "What's your name?" David suddenly asked, his eyes blinking with curiosity.

 

 "My name's Trinity." I simply said, "Despite being a jerk you actually turned out to be quite a decent guy. So please..." I squeezed the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. "Don't play with me." I hissed, in a warning tone.

 

 He quickly put his arms up, "I promise I won't, as soon as I saw that healing bruise on your cheek I made a mental note that you're a baddie." he chuckled, clearly trying to bring my mood up.

 

 Chuckling along with him I touched my cheek gently. The laughs between us eventually faded and he didn't question how I got the bruise which I was internally grateful for because I didn't want to about one of my most vulnerable moments.

 

 

 "So..." David tapped his fingers against the cold coffee table, "Coffee? movies?" he smirked, knowing how annoying he was being with the question.

 

 "Ugh dude. You're so persistent." I crossed my arms, giving him a side smile.

 

 

 What's odd is that although this guy was initially a jerk...he actually turned out to be quite a nice guy. I was warming up to him. I didn't like him the way I did Stephen though. Stephen made me feel a whole other way entirely-- made me blush every two seconds. Made me happy, which isn't a common thing for me. Made me...burst with butterflies. But this guy was okay and he looks like good company-- a fun person.

 

 

 "I'll think about it, Mr. Jerk Face." I said smirking at him, I stood up from the table ready to leave. Suddenly, David moved forward gently grabbing my hand and in one swift motion with his free hand he got a pen out of his work apron.

 

 

 "If you ever finalize an answer...don't hesitate to text me." he said, while pressing the cold ball point pen against my palm, writing his cell phone number.

 

 

 "Huh..." I said swallowing hard, speechless, "Sure?" I said, raising an unsure eyebrow at him. Right after those words exited my mouth I dashed out of the cafe not looking back. Once again, not knowing what to do.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

**-Night Time-**

 

 

 

Later that day I was home-- studying, pacing around, doing anything to ignore the random anxiety attack that was rising from my chest in to my neck and brain. Breathing abnormally, giving my brain a lack of oxygen. My mind was hyperfixated on my breathing and heart beat. An all too familiar feeling-- too terrifying to put in to words. My hands were numb, as if I fell asleep on them and now I'm trying to wake them by swinging them around, desperately so. Giving them the sensation of millions of needles poking them. Stiffer than a plank of wood. Hating anxiety attacks was an understatement, they made my life a living hell-- prohibited me from being my true self. I could be reading a book and BAM! out of nowhere my anxiety screams at me to watch out-- to be careful. If I could describe it in one word, it would be deathly. It literally feels like I'm dying, it feels like the last day on Earth for me. This was a usual day of the week for me, I experience these attacks commonly. At this point I was jogging around my apartment like some mad person to help ease this nightmare, I was desperate and the walls were closing in little by little. Suddenly, I heard a knock coming from my door. It echoed throughout my dark small apartment, no lights turned on-- just the lights from the city slipping in through the spaces of my plastic curtains. I ignored it for my sake, trying to focus on my breathing and jogging, but it wasn't helping the monster inside me to be tamed. I was feeling more numb than usual, so in a desperate attempt to feel grounded I started punching the wooden floor boards beneath my feet. Everything was out of control my anxiety, my depersonalization...it was all falling on me. Usually I power through this usual attack with exercise but sometimes it just doesn't work. I punched the wood beneath me once and then twice-- crying and yelling. Suddenly when I raise my fist up for the third time the knocks that I thought were gone reappeared now more loud and desperate.

 

 "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled a little too loud, finally standing up and walking to my door, no caring how puffy or wet my face was from my tears.

 

 

 "Look, Mrs. Crane! I haven't seen your cats alright?!" I hissed before swinging the door open a little too hard, hitting the inside walls of my place. But it wasn't Mrs. Craine, my elderly neighbor who always asks about her 8 cats. It was...it was Stephen himself.

 

 

 My face was redder than a tomato and I was huffing in and out like I just ran a marathon. Trying to control my anxiety was getting worse and worse, I felt trapped and I felt like the worse hasn't even come yet. I was frustrated cause it wasn't even done, I didn't even go through the worse yet. 

 

 

 "Tri- Trinity?!" Stephen stuttered, eyes filled with worry. He wasn't in his sorcerer clothing but in casual clothes which caught me off-guard. But in this moment I was too worried about this feeling of DYING than anything.

 

 Stephen cautiously stepped in, trying not to cross any boundaries with me. Studying my behavior."Please, breathe. Take deep breathes, you're going through an anxiety attack." his scarred hands shaking more noticeably so.

 

 "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" I yelled, in frustration, in fear, breaking in to tears. I was beginning lose my breath-- and all too familiar feeling. The worse was finally happening.

 

 

 "Tell me what to do please!" Stephen said frantically, closing space between us, putting his hands on my shoulders and squeezing them lightly, trying not to overstep on my breakdown. 

 

 

 My exhausted body slowly fell on the wooden floor with his hands still on my shoulders. The sobbing wasn't stopping and I was breathing faster and faster-- losing my breath- feeling light-headed. Tears were cascading down my cheeks.

 

 

 "Please--" I breathed, struggling "Please just hug me. Just hug me, hug me. I can't br-- bre- breathe."  I whispered, faintly. 

 

 With that Stephen immediately put his long arms around my small frame, rocking me back and forth, tightly. Stroking my hair, his head resting on top of mine. "Let it out, just let it out, Trinity. I'm here. I'm here. You're not  _alone._ It's  _okay_." he whispered. 

 

 

 This went on for 10 minutes or so, just us sitting on the ground and him trying to calm my trembling body down with his arms wrapped around me. Hugging me. Never left my side and kept whispering words of encouragement in my ears. "You're doing great. You're so strong, never doubt that for a second. You've beaten this so many times, you're a fighter and one day slowly but surely you're going to gain control of it." he reassured me. Eventually, my anxiety got tamed and my sobs vanished along with it. 

 

 Even though I wasn't trembling anymore or sobbing, he didn't let go or stopped rocking me back and forth. As if he was afraid of it happening again if he let go.

 

 

 "Stephen?" I spoke suddenly, looking up him from where my head rested on his chest. 

 

 

 "Yes?" he quickly looked down, only inches away from my face. His blue eyes not blinking, just intently looking at me with worry.

 

 

"Thank you." I whispered, blushing embarrassingly so, dropping my against his chest again not making eye contact.

 

 

 Stephen nodded his head side to side, "There is no need to thank me. You're the real badass here who worked through that. I was extremely worried, I was trying to put on a brave face but honestly" he breathed out, "I was freaking out. Being in the medical field before, I always used to see these types of attacks unfolding in front of me but-- but when I saw YOU struggling with it...it was quite scary." he fell silent, as if he was in deep thought.

 

 

 "Well, either way Doc...you helped me, if you weren't here I don't know what would've happened honestly. Emotional support usually helps the best so thank you." I said, smiling to myself.

 

 

 Stephen suddenly lifted my chin to make eye contact with me. "I'm sorry, Trinity" he whispered, furrowing his eyebrows in sadness. "I'm sorry for not showing up that night. My line of work as sorcerer supreme is quite...turbulent. Something came up that night, one of my enemies reappeared and I had to go after him. That's why I came here tonight...to apologize. Next time, I won't miss I'll make sure of that." he smirked, still holding my chin, inches away from my face. 

 

 

 "So  _that's why_. Not gonna lie...I was quite mad at first but I understand now that your job comes with sacrifices you gotta make. Also...how did you find my house?" I lifted an eyebrow at him.

 

 

 "That night we met I walked you home, remember?" he chuckled, letting go of my chin, his deep chuckle making vibrations throughout his chest-- making me feel it on my side...it was giving me butterflies. Still in between his legs, still with his arms wrapped around me but calmer and less tight now. We haven't moved much in half an hour. 

 

 

 "oh." I simply said, "I'm such an idiot." I chuckled along with him. 

 

 

 Another comfortable silence fell between us. This is the most peaceful I have ever felt in a while and I wasn't about to let that go.

 

 

 Stephen suddenly gasped, grabbing my right hand which was laying on my thigh and brought it up to his face carefully examining the injured bloodied knuckles. "How...? What happened?" he said a little too loud, eyes wide open, rubbing his thumb over my palm-- carefully not touching the knuckles.

 

 

 "Yeah..." I nervously chuckled, scratching the back of my neck with my other free hand. "About that...um, stuff was already kinda going out of control before I opened the door. I was loosing it." I whispered, dropping my head. "Sorry." I said unknowingly, as a habit.

 

 

 "Hey...hey...never be sorry. I know you can't control these type of actions when you're in the moment. But, you'll get through this one day. I believe in you. The bruise on your cheek has healed quite nicely by the way." he whispered, rubbing my back in a circular motion with his hand.

 

 "Thanks." I simply said, plagued with flattery and shyness.

 

 He then carefully opened my palm, revealing the number David left in it. 

 

 

 "Nice." he smirked, "What's their name?" he winked at me, teasing me.

 

 

 I laughed, snatching my hand from his, pinching his arm. "Owie!" Stephen hissed, "That hurts! I was just asking a question." he chuckled.

 

 

 "Yeah well, his name is David and he's quite a persistent asshole. So, he wrote his number on my palm even after I said no." I rolled my eyes and sighed, remembering the annoying blonde. "But he actually turned out to be decent...by the end? Who knows his real intentions though." I shrugged my shoulders, "People asking me out is a weird thing, nobody ever does it and if they do I low-key think it's a joke being pulled." I sighed.

 

 Stephen just stares at me for a few seconds, studying me. Deep in thought again. I noticed his staring and I look down at my lap timidly, his hand still holding my bruised one. "Come on, let's get this wrapped up and taken care of, shall we?" he suddenly asked.

 

Nodding in return, he slowly gets out of his sitting position, the warmth of his body leaving my side. Then he carefully pulls me up with him by grabbing my other hand. Letting go of both of my hands, trying to look for the light switch. "Where's the huh? light switch?" he glanced everywhere.

 

"Give me a sec." I chuckled at his lost behavior, walking to the kitchen flicking on the lights of the of the living room. The lights glazing all of my furniture and walls, giving the small tidy apartment life.

 

 "Nice place you got." Stephen walked over to me with his hands in his pockets, "Thanks, I try!" I said, rubbing my arm.

 

 "Welcome. Now, do you have an emergency kit laying around anywhere?" he stopped in front of me, still glancing every where.

 

 "Huh yeah! follow me." I timidly said, walking past him, my shoulder lightly grazing him. As he walked behind me I couldn't help but feel some sort of intimidation, not in a bad way at all though. He was just so handsome and so tall, remembering him being so close, so intimate and so caring with me while I was trying to calm down a few minutes ago... gave me butterflies and I started blushing while walking to the bathroom.  

 

 His footsteps were so much heavier than mine and they creaked the wooden floor beneath him every step he took. When I got to the bathroom I showed him the emergency kit, he told me to sit on the toilet while he bandaged my hand, while all of this was happening all I was thinking was about how gentle he was with me. "Does this hurt?" he asked, looking down at me, while he wrapped the first layer of cloth around my knuckles. "No." I said, noticeably blushing, looking everywhere else but up at him. As he carefully kept wrapping my hand, he said something suddenly that took me by surprise-- changed my whole night for the better. 

 

 "You know, what you said earlier...about people asking you out and believing it's ultimately a joke? Don't ever believe that for a minute." he said, sincerely.

 

 "Why not?" I chuckled, looking up at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

 "Because..." he finished wrapping my hand, carefully letting it go. "You're beautiful and nobody would ever joke about going out with you." he stared in to my eyes, "I never for one second joked about going out with you that night, I meant it, with every fiber in my being. We'll do it this weekend, I promise. Also...that David guy, if he ever bothers you again let me know." Stephen worringly said, while lending out his hand to pull me up from the toilet.

 

 "I..." I speechlessly said, taking his hand, blushing. Stephen pulling me up and my head reaching to about his chest, a big height difference. "I...." I blurted out again not knowing what to say to Stephen who was only a few inches away from me, staring down at me amusingly so at my blushing face. 

 

 Just as I was about to say "I.." again, Stephen softly grabbed my injured hand... kissing my palm lightly, then the top of my bandaged knuckles. "Did I ever tell you how adorable you look while you blush?" Stephen chuckled, still holding my hand.

 

 "I....no, No you actually haven't and honestly screw you for making me like-- like this, all jello! and blushy!" I finally said, gaining control of my vocal chords, I was so speechless of the fact that he even did that. There was still electricity flowing through my hand from when he kissed it, butterflies were erupting all over my stomach, I was smiling like an idiot.

 

 "Oh so I make you feel that way?" he said all sarcastically, winking at me. "I had no idea, I'm so sorry." he laughed, letting his head fall back. His deep laugh echoing throughout the small space we were in. 

 

 

 "You charming wizard, I swear!" I poked his chest hard repeatedly.

 

 

 "Trinity for goodness sake that-- that tickles!" Stephen laughed even louder, trying to block my poking with his hands.

 

 

 

 

The laughing between us lasted through the night, my place was more lively than ever before. Made me forget about my demons even existing.  I was so happy with Stephen, there were no words to describe it. I wanted to be with him as much as it's allowed to, his laugh, his smile...made everything seem okay. He was my safe space. I don't know what we are, I mean, we haven't even kissed but all I know is that I want him in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Spent a lot of time on it, I'll be updating this fic once a week. Once again, thank you guyssss.


	3. The Date

Here I was. In bed sweating like I just dipped my whole body in a tub full of water. I awoke from my rather...unexpected graphic dream, panting and replaying it in my head over and over. Patches of red blushes on my pale face and chest, I was embarrassed. I've honestly never had a dream like this, the thought of Stephen even knowing what I dreamt about makes my skin crawl. Why did he have such a deep hold on me? He was even in my head while I was not awake.

 

"I'm such a-- ugh." I whispered to myself, irritated

 

The digital clock on my night stand read 3:34 am so I had to go to sleep immediately. My date was after all today in the afternoon and I had to get myself together. After a few minutes of calming down from my dream the night took my soul and I fell in to a deep slumber.

 

 

\--

 

 

It was finally the day that I was going on a date with Stephen, to say that I was terrified is an understatement. I've never been on a date, how do people even do it? I'm two minutes away from passing out. But I was excited at the same time, ironically so. My feelings for Stephen were strong, I can't lie to myself-- I just don't want to mess up on anything. I was trying on different dresses in front of my bed room door mirror and I honestly couldn't decide on anything. Being indecisive about every single little thing in my life is exhausting. But I had to do this, I have to go through this for ME for my HEALTH. To be better. I'm tired of hiding in this shell of anxiety and comfort. When I finally settled on a jumper and a red crop top under it I slipped on my red converse to match. Some people would say this is not "date" appropriate but honestly I couldn't care less, the more comfortable I am with my clothes the more comfortable I'll be in public. At the same time I didn't have the slightest of clues on where we were going, I mean, he did say he wanted to take me to an awesome tea place the first night we met but-- he hasn't really brought it up again so maybe he changed plans? Ever since he visited last week when I had my mental breakdown and he comforted me I haven't been able to shake how he gently held me, looked at me with those big blue eyes or how he kissed my knuckles-- which by the way I'm still very shocked about. He may be busy most of the time because of his line of work but ever since that night...he casually just checks up on me at random days of the week, whether I was studying or eating... he showed up at my door, just to ask "Are you okay?" then asks if me I'm sure and then hugs me tightly before leaving and saying "Take care of yourself, Trinity." with that big warm smile of his that makes his facial hair move upwards around the corners of his mouth. THAT happened like 4 times this week. He's looking out for me even though he's busy with superhero stuff and that just makes fall in to the rabbit hole of emotions for him even more.

 

I was nervously biting my nails on my living room couch, waiting on him, until I suddenly heard a light knock echo throughout the silence of my small apartment. Snapping out of my thoughts I maybe let out an excited squeal walking towards the door.

 

As I slowly opened the door it revealed a very sharp looking Stephen with a white dress shirt on and slacks, his hands in his pockets, giving me a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner.

 

"Well hello to you to Ms. Trinity." he said smirking, taking a few steps back to study my outfit.

 

"You--" he said, before being interrupted by my insecurity.

 

"I'm under-dressed, I know. Maybe I should've put on something more--" I said, before Stephen shook his head and ended up interrupting me too.

 

"You look beautiful, Trinity. You can honestly wear anything and you'd pull it off. It looks like an outfit from the 90s, I dig it." he winked at me, letting out his hand for me to grab.

 

I grabbed his hand shyly so, trying not to look at him. Instead I looked down at his scarred hands that didn't seem to be shaking in the moment, they were warm and tranquil.

 

"I...huh..." I stuttered, my cheeks growing red, trying to hide my smile. "I-- thank you! You don't look so bad yourself. Dashing re-- really." I blurted out, scratching the back of my neck.

 

Stephen let out a light chuckle, closing my apartment door behind us. "Ready to go?" he smiled down at me, still firmly holding my hand.

 

"Let's go, Wizard. Just a warning though, I tend to sweat easily in exciting and stressful situations so-- watch out for my sweaty hands Sir, you asked for it ." I let out a nervous chuckle.

 

His eyes opened big and soon enough he let out another chuckle, this time deeper and louder. The neighbors must be annoyed with our racket but I didn't care.

 

"You truly are a gift." he squeezed my hand tighter, not minding what I said about my hands at all.

 

We walked hand in hand in to the night, arriving at his car outside. Which may I say looked quite expensive? My mouth was in an O shape all along, I was in awe, Stephen took notice right away.

 

"Nice, isn't it?" he raised an eyebrow at me, swiftly opening the door for me.

 

"Nice? that's like an understatement man! Must of cost you like 100k or something." I stepped inside and sat down next to the drivers seat, taking in all of the amazing interior.

 

"More or so yeah, you must remember that I am a surgeon-- or at least I was." he smirked down at me before closing the door.

 

He jogged around the car to get on the driver's seat, before he set off to the destination he just took a moment to look at me. My face grew red and I immediately looked outside the window.

 

"Trinity..." he whispered, "my face isn't on the window." he lightly chuckled.

 

"Right." I looked down at my lap, then slowly up at him. "Do I have something on my teeth?" I covered my mouth desperately.

 

"No, you're perfectly fine. I just...sometimes get lost in that face of yours. I don't know how I got so lucky to go out with you." he said, taking my hand that was covering my mouth gently down.

 

I took a deep breathe of courage and tried to reply as best as I could in my flattered state; "I-- I wish could be as good as you are with words. Don't know how l got so lucky either. I mean, a have a freaking wizard supporter? who can say that? Thank you, Stephen. Just- just for everything you have done for me these past two weeks. No one has ever been this...caring towards me. Can I ask why though?" I breathed out.

 

"You know" he started, in a soft voice, rubbing his thumb over my held hand, "When I first saw you that night my stomach grew knots because of how pretty yo-- you are. I was looking from afar but I could tell there was some sort of...underlying problem and all I thought of was 'I have to intervene'. You're brave Trinity, to deal with all these mental health problems every day and still keep going? You inspire me so much. I care because I like you very much. I like you because of how funny, random, and strong you are. Not to mention-- you're just...beautiful if I haven't said that for the 100th time." he chuckled, not long after turning on the engine of his car.

 

I was in complete shock, didn't know what to do with all the commentary he gave me so my eyes started watering and next thing you know I was an emotional wreck, sniffling and crying all over the place-- out of pure happiness.

 

As soon as Stephen saw my eyes watering up he held my hand up to his mouth and lightly kissed the inside of my palm softly. All this while driving with his left hand, I honestly was impressed and so hot and bothered. Sometimes I wish he didn't have such power over me ugh.

 

"Why are you crying? did I say something ?" he raised a worried eyebrow at me.

 

"I cry for everything bro. You made me emotional, that's all. You haven't said anything wrong, if anything I cried out of happiness because of what you said-- I'm a sap." I chuckled, wiping my tears away with my free hand.

 

"Well, I'm glad then." he said, looking proud of himself, "You deserve everything good." he smiled, looking at the road in front of him.

 

"You deserve everything good too." I shyly whispered, blushing.

 

  
He quickly winked at my direction, still holding my hand on his lap.

 

 

\--

 

"Keep your eyes closed, Trinity." Stephen chuckled, "If you peek then it wouldn't be a surprise." he guided my body with one hand on my back and the other holding my hand firmly.

 

We were at our date place which I wasn't sure what it was, all I know is that I was excited and my heart was beating faster than lightning. There was lots of talking, clings of what I predict was silverware being used and the smell of jasmine tea? I think this is the tea place he mentioned the first night we met. But he must be covering my eyes for some other reason, this place must be lovely by the way he keeps telling me to shut my eyelids.

 

"I'm certainly not!" I gasped, "They're closed Stephen for goodness sake." I chuckled, "I'm just worried I'll trip." I said, holding on to him tighter.

 

"You'll be fine, I got you." He said, "Now, open your eyes."

 

As soon as I opened them I was taken back by the beauty of the place. The white walls were covered by vines and the place was incredibly dim but still light enough for people to see. There was a home feeling to this place, like I could trust everyone in this place. There was brown wood everywhere, from the floors to the tables that had candles in the middle-- It was like if we traveled to the country side of some foreign country, I was so impressed. How the heck don't I know about this place? I'm pretty sure I've been all around New York City.

 

"Let me get that for you." Stephen said, pulling a chair out from the circular table in front us. He had some type of glow in his face, he couldn't stop smiling and that in itself made me smile too.

 

"Oh! Huh, thank you." I whispered, blushing.

 

As soon as he scooted me in, he went dashing to his seat. "So" he clapped cheerfully, "What do you think?" he asked, looking all around the restaurant then at you with bright eyes.

 

"Oh boy, what do I think? This looks amazing Stephen. Just-- thank you. How do you know this place? I'm pretty sure I've been to every place in NYC and I've never seen this place." I breathed out, putting an out of place hair behind my ear.

 

"Well, this place isn't necessarily visible to the normal human eye--" Stephen quickly gets cut off by what seems to be the waitress?

 

"Hello, my name is Kaitlyn and I'll be your waitress, when you're ready to order just holla' at me darlings." She smoothly slides us menus to each side of the table and then pours some water in our cups which happen to appear out of nowhere on our table.

 

What the hell?

 

"For sure. Thank you." Stephen says, not phased at all with what just happened.

 

The blonde waitress with freckled cheeks struts away with a leap in her walk.

 

"Anyways, as I was saying...sorcerers from all different types of dimensions come here, it's a chilling spot for all of us after days of just... sending parasites to their rightful dimensions-- or when you get house-calls from parents worried about their son having odd markings on their body when in reality the kid's spirit had become infested with a nomadic tribe of otherdimensional soul-eaters." Stephen shrugs, taking a sip of the already served water on the table.

 

"Um. Right. Have I told you how nuts that is and how long it's gonna take for me to swallow that." I chuckled, "I legit have goosebumps on my skin, Stephen." I playfully kick his foot from under the table.

 

"Okay okay! I'll tone it down. I know it's hard to comprehend." Stephen puts his hands up in defeat chuckling at my actions.

 

The candle in the middle of the table lit up his features in this dimmed place, his cheekbones popped out more than ever and his eyes were bluer than ever. I was in a trance of his beauty. I must of been staring at him for a long while cause he chuckled at my face and reached over to one of my hands on the table-- gently squeezing it and asking me if I knew what I wanted to order.

 

"Oh yes! um, I'm..." I opened the menu looking over the extensive list of items, some in languages I didn't even know. "Is that Greek?" I randomly blurted out, showing him the menu and pointing at the dishes name.

 

"Ha, yes. The famous ancient Bean Soup. It's simply just soaked beans overnight and some honey with a little bit of garlic for a kick and some oil. They have lots of ancient recipes here." He says smirking, knowing how cool this place was.

 

"Damn, this place is something else. I guess I'll take the bean soup, this is so awesome." I say, still looking through the menu and eventually putting it down.

 

"Great choice! I'll take the same. I PROMISE you'll love it. Plus, I mainly took you here for the amazing Jasmine tea they have. I beg you to try it, Trinity." he says with excitement in his eyes, still holding my hand ever so gently.

 

I squeeze his back, smiling and chuckling at how sweet he was, "Of course Stephen." I send a wink his direction which caught him off-guard, his mouth open.

 

"One can play a game." he said while winking violently at me, sending me winks from each eye looking like the biggest dork alive.

 

My throat erupted with laughs throughout the restaurant, making everyone look our direction. Soon after Stephen was red too from laughing so loudly, he'd bury his head in his hands wheezing. It was a laughing fest at our table. When the laughs eventually subsided we ordered our food and sat in a comfortable silence until he randomly broke it.

 

"I've been knowing you for like 3 weeks now, visiting your house-- checking up on you...but we've never had time to talk about you. I wanna know about you, I know so little...except for the obvious that has been shown already. What do you do? what's your job? what's your passion?" he said crossing his arms and laying back in his chair, very attentive to what I had to say.

 

I rubbed my arm, suddenly very shy at all the attention on me. "Well, I got a part time job at this fast food place...um-- and! I'm a full-time student at the local college around here, I'm majoring in Visual Arts...specifically painting." I whispered the last part, looking off to the wall behind Stephen with greenery on it.

  
"Oh. That's amazing. I didn't know you were majoring in art course or went to college for that matter, now that you say you're majoring in an art course it totally makes sense-- it matches you." Stephen said, sitting up up front his seat in excitement.

  
"Yeah, well, not many people think majoring in art course is something to exactly be proud of." I shrugged, letting my shoulders drop finally looking at Stephen.

  
"Wh-- and who says that?" Stephen questioned, almost offended on my behalf.

  
I chuckled at his actions, scratching my cheek in the process. "Well, don't take this wrong Doc, but... people who are majoring in law, sciences, medicine and all that "top level" education think that. Not to mention, parents and most of society in general think that. If you don't become a doctor, lawyer, police officer ect. you're automatically looked down. Yeah I know not everyone is like that towards art majors but it sure can feel like that." I breathed out, soon after I drank a sip of water from the cup in front of me, my mouth got pretty dry from explaining that. Plus, Stephen just sitting there and not saying anything got me nervous. I hope I didn't strike a nerve or anything.

  
"Sorry if I offe--"

  
"No no no, it's really alright Trinity I was just...thinking. Back when I used to be in college and was a douchebag...I used to have the same mentality unfortunately. I was young and smart-- really thought that I was the hottest shit alive. That anyone who majors in courses like arts or anything of that nature was below. Of course as you know, my whole way of thinking about many things changed after meeting The Ancient One. A humbling experience to say the least and I'm grateful for it." he smiled at me, the candle in the middle of the table reflecting his sharp features again. Not failing to always melt my heart in the process.

  
"Hey, I'm proud of you, at least you changed your point of view or we would be having a whole different discussion right now Mister." I said in a playful teasing manner pointing at him.

  
"Yeah I do not wan't to get on your bad side!" he chuckled slicking his hair back with one hand.

  
"Right, you better watch it. Also, if this place is not visible to the normal human eye...how am I able to see all of this?" I questioned snapping my head all around the room.

  
"Just a simple spell I did after we go out of the car." he smirked, laying back on his chair.

  
I shaped my mouth in to an O and said "Of course." I chuckled, leaning back on my chair like he was.

  
Soon after the blonde jumpy waitress came by with our food and we dug in to our ancient Bean soup which was surprisingly delicious and the tea was the best tea I have ever had and I'm not the biggest tea drinker. After eating we talked some more about everything...about interesting yet evil foes he's defeated this past week alone and how busy his job is. He also talked about wishing he had more time with me but his job calls all the time and there is always someone or a place that needs saving. His face while saying this was to say the least...conflicted. He wish he had a flexible schedule and that he'll try to make more time with me. Honestly, it was extremely flattering. I never thought in a million years that in my boring life a sorcerer supreme would be interested in me. But as Jeff Goldlum says "Life...huh...finds a way.".

  
\--

  
When he drove me back home we kept giving each other glances and smiles here and there, I felt like I was on cloud 9 and I never wanted to leave. When he parked in front of my apartment complex we both spoke each other's name in unison.

  
"You go first." Stephen chuckled scratching the back of his neck.

  
"Ha, alright. Um, I never thought in a millions years I'd have such a fun night with someone...not to mention going on a darn date with someone to this sorcerer joint that the normal human can't see. To be eating ancient recipes, to just have a full night of just-- goodness and happiness. I'm not used to having such a good time especially with my huh, mental situation. So, just thank you." I whispered the last part and played with my fingers avoiding his eyes.

  
"You're so welcome, I'd do it a billion times more if I had to prove the fact that you're worth it. I've never really had the most successful love-life honestly...but with you everything just seems different-- as corny as that sounds. 3 weeks we've known each other and you still can't seem to meet my eyes...why?" Stephen chuckled, gently placing his hand on my shoulder and squeezing it.

  
"I'm...I'm not used to the attention is all. But thank you Stephen, really. Never thought I was THAT worth it honestly." I smiled down at my lap, still not daring to look in to those big blue oceans called eyes.

  
"Trinity..." Stephen whispered cocking his head to the side, gently removing his hand from my stiff shoulder and tilting my beat red face up at him. Smiling at him even bigger so I can try and hide the obvious crimson on my cheeks.

  
"Now...isn't that better?" he said in a suddenly deeper voice, staring in to my eyes. His hand under my chin was warm...soft... and not shaking...not even one bit.

  
Then the most unexpected happened thing happened.

 

  
Stephen closed the small gap between us and pressed his lips against mine, softly so, taking my breathe away. I was so taken aback that it took me a few seconds to return the gesture and synced my lips with his. Then he raised both of his large hands to cup my face and deepened the kiss even more, until he slowly parted away from my lips. We were both panting and rested our foreheads on each others shoulders.

 

  
"You don't know-- you don't know how much I've been wanting to do that." Stephen smiled, showing all his pearly white teeth.

 

  
"What a coincidence... me too. Just not-- not imagining myself succeeding or doing it very well." I said, out of breath letting out a chuckle.

 

  
"Oh." Stephen let out deeply, "You did out of this world." He whispered in my ear then lightly kissed my cheek that was burning up, sending goosebumps down my neck.

 

"Jesus." I whispered, my stomach was erupting with butterflies. My smile was hard to contain, every time I looked up at how close he was to my face my smile went out of control.

 

That kiss, what? how did I survive that? How did that happen? Someone freaking pinch me.

 

"Actually, my name is Stephen." Stephen smirked at his smart reply.

 

"You charming magical ass." I lightly shoved his shoulder making him chuckle.

 

Then there was a comfortable silence between us, Stephen laid his head on my shoulder again and we just sat their smiling with a glow in our faces because of the events that recently unfolded. Suddenly he grabbed my hands with both of his big hands and asked something that to put me in a coma. Squeezing my hands and taking a deep breathe he asked; "Trinity, nothing...and I mean nothing would be make me happier than to have you in my life. To get to hold your hand, to hug you, to be there for you...to kiss you. What I'm trying to get at is...would you like to be my girlfriend?" his breathed out, his hands trembling more than usual while holding mine.

 

"I-- Did you just--" I stuttered over my words, "I mean-- me?" I asked still unsure of who he meant, this was like a dream.

 

"Yes." Stephen said, seriously now. Not breaking eye contact.

 

I took a deep breathe, getting my thoughts together.

 

"Without a doubt." I said, taking his shaking hands up to my lips and kissing them lightly. "Of course, Stephen."

 

As soon as those words left my mouth I could of sworn the whole world stopped. His eyes grew bigger and brighter than the stars above us that night, his smile was so big it made wrinkles around the corners of his eyes-- his hands were less shaky than before and held a more confident grip on mine. He was filled with warmth and nothing but happiness all over, I've never seen such a beautiful sight. His blue eyes revealed infinity...it captivated my soul and I couldn't break from them. I've never felt more appreciated and happy in my life and I wasn't about to let that go, not even for all the gold the world offered. My demons couldn't intervene in this moment, not even if they wanted to. They were trapped in the wasteland field of my mind, scratching at the cold iron door, begging for it to be opened...but the key was nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the super late update. I meant to update wayyyy earlier than this but things got in the way so I couldn't get around this chapter. I wanted to work very hard on this chapter so I took a long time with it. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try my absolute best to update once a week. Give me feedback, let me know if you like where this story is going.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah thats it! dont know exactly where to go with this but i have a very good feeling about it. its the first fic ive written on this site so...let me know what you think, give me feedback on whether if its any good. if i get enough feedback then i'll make it on going. if not then i guess its a simple one-shot.


End file.
